Leisure Time: Belphegor
by Sylvia-san
Summary: "I've always wondered, but is Boss's eye color natural?" "Now that we're on this topic, what does Bel's eyes look like?"


**Sylvia-san:**** How I came up with this idea, I have no idea. Let's just say I was staring at Bel's picture when I was looking at some KHR pics... :D **

**Disclaimer:**** "This scum doesn't own shit." "HEY! What are you even doing here, Xan-" /Shot.**

**Warnings: ****OOC characters and Varia Language.**

* * *

_Chirp, chirp._

It was a bright, beautiful day despite the scorching heat. The sun was blazing hot and the birds were in the trees, singing their song. But that peace didn't last long when a familiar voice was heard throughout the whole mansion.

"VOOIII!" The birds stopped chirping and some even dropped to the floor, unconscious. Servants and guards just continued their work, already used to the commotion that always seem to happen in the Varia mansion. Some of them have been in this mansion for years and they never got fired due to the fact that no one will replace them if they do get fired. If that happened, no one would take care of the Varia mansion because of their fear of the Varia themselves. Anyways, back to the story...

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD?! I'LL SLICE HIM TO PIECES!" Squalo came out of his room, swinging his sword wildly. His face sported a scowl and his sharp, gray eyes were promising death to the person who messed with him.

Now, you might be wondering why this shark is currently seething in rage. Well, let's take a look at his hair. Normally, you'll see his beautiful, long silver hair hanging behind his back as if he was proud of it. And just in case you didn't know, Squalo cherished his hair **dearly**. He used brand named hair products and went to the hair salon regularly. If you touched his hair without permission, you'll get an angry shark hunting you down. However, now that you look at his hair, you can see that he is wearing a top hat which looked out of place on the silver haired male. Surely, something must have happened to his hair, but what?

"WHERE IS THAT DAMN KNIFE-BASTARD?!" Squalo stomped towards to the living room, only to find the rest of the Varia members, excluding Xanxus and Bel, watching a movie on their flat-screen TV.

"VOOII! DO YOU KNOW WHERE THAT TRASHY FAKE PRINCE IS?!"

"Shut up, we're on the most exciting part of the movie," Fran said in his monotone voice.

"I'll tell you if you pay me."

"You're going to disturb Boss from his nap," Levi commented sharply. Being the loyal dog he is, he didn't want to disturb his Boss' nap in his room, which was upstairs.

"Squ-chan~ How nice of you to join us~ And to answer your question, Bel-chan went away for a mission," commented Lussuria. The man was swaying his hips from sideways in a disturbing manner. "And why are you wearing a top hat? I can't see the rest of your beautiful hair that way~" Lussuria pouted in a girly manner.

"I AM GOING TO SKIN HIM WHEN HE COMES BACK!" Squalo shouted out, a vein visibly popping out of his forehead.

By this time, all the members present in the room were finished with the movie and were staring at Squalo's top hat.

"Squalo-senpai, what's with the ridiculous hat?" Fran said monotonously.

_'Like you're the one to talk,' _the rest of the Varia thought to themselves. Squalo was about to tell them what happened, but he stopped when realization entered his mind. If he told them what happened to his hair, he would be a laughing stock! He gritted his teeth and came up with the best excuse he could think of.

"IT'S FASHION, FASHION I TELL YOU!"

"I never knew that you liked top hats. I can sell this little information to the media that you have old fashion sense," Mammon commented quietly. The ex-Arcobaleno stored the small information in his mind just in case.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? IT'S THE TREND NOWADAYS! YOU'RE THE OLD-FASHIONED ONES!" Squalo defended. The others sweat-dropped at the noticeable lie. It was so obvious that something had happened to their second-in-command's hair. He would always show it off by swaying his hair back in a manner that models do, but he was doing the exact opposite now.

"So I'm guessing that Bel did something to your hair?" Silence filled the room. Squalo was about to retort back until a gun shot broke the silence.

"Silence, scum. You ruined my nap with your trashy voices." Everyone looked at the direction of the door where Xanxus was standing. Xanxus was glaring at them with his crimson eyes. It promised pain to those who would go against him and silence filled the room again. Seconds later, the Varia leader left the room and the Varia members heard the gates to their mansion opening. They watched from the window as Xanxus left the mansion to go to a place where he could nap in peace.

"I've always wondered, but is Boss' eye color natural?" The others looked at Fran with a raised eyebrow. Where did the question come from?

"Of course it's natural. Boss never wears colored contacts," Levi stated with a hint of pride.

"But I've never seen someone with red eyes before, until Boss appeared," Fran replied.

"What about you, Mammon-chan? What's your eye color?" Lussuria said in his high-pitched voice.

"I'll tell you if you pay me."

"VOII! WHAT'S WITH YOU AND YOUR MONEY?" Squalo and his top hat were now out of the topic to Squalo's relief. He secretly thanked Xanxus for the interruption, not wanting to admit that he owed Xanxus his pride. If the Varia leader didn't show up, he would have probably spilled the beans and cause his own humility.

"Now that we're on this topic, what does Bel's eyes look like?"

"Bel-senpai probably has chinky eyes like this." Fran proceeded to stretch his eyes sideways to prove his point. **(AN: I'm not being racist towards Asians. I have a note about that at the bottom. READ IT and chill out. xD)**

"Muu. That information is something I want to know. It can earn me tons of money."

"Bel-chan's eye color is probably blue like a prince in those fairy tales! He's a handsome young man after all~" Lussuria added.

"VOII! SHUT UP! IT PROBABLY LOOKS LIKE CRAP. THAT'S WHY HE'S COVERING HIS EYES!"

"Hmph. Boss' eyes would still look much more cooler than anybody else." The whole ruckus continued for a long while. If Xanxus was here, they'll be experiencing pain for waking him up again. However, the commotion died down when a certain brunet came into the living room.

All eyes went to Tsuna, now officially known as Vongola Decimo. Tsuna was standing in front of them with his ears covered. He mostly did that because the noise was too loud.

"Brat, what are you doing here?" Levi questioned with hate in his voice. He still didn't like the fact that Tsuna had won against his boss. His boss would have been a better Vongola Decimo than the scrawny brat in front of him.

"Ah, I am here today to check how you guys were doing. Just making sure you don't cause any trouble," Tsuna replied in a cool manner. The brunet was definitely manlier and had grown out of his Dame-Tsuna nickname. The older he grew, the more he resembled Vongola Primo. He has admirers, male and female, all over the world. The same thing could be applied to the Guardians. It has been mentioned or rumored that the tenth generation of the Vongola were reincarnations of the first generation.

"Where is Xanxus?"

"He left because they were too noisy," Fran replied in his own manner. A few glares were sent towards Fran, but Fran remained indifferent.

"I see. In any case, what were you guys so riled up about?"

"You see, it all started like this...~"

* * *

"So from what Lussuria-"

"Call me Lussuria Nee-san!"

"... Lussuria Nee-san said, you were arguing about Bel's eyes?" Tsuna sighed. It was no different from the Vongola mansion. His Guardians were always fighting about something stupid and that always led to more paperwo-

_'Ah, I have an idea.' _Tsuna grinned evilly before giving a suggestion.

"Let's play a game."

"Muu. If it doesn't benefit me, leave me out of this."

"WE DON'T PLAY GAMES!"

"As Boss' right hand man, I can't embarrass myself with your stupid games."

"Oh my~ What kind of game is it?"

"Does it have anything to do with Bel-senpai?"

"Let me finish talking first. How about this? The game is to find out who gets to see Bel's eyes first." Now, that got their attention.

"The rules are simple. You can do **anything, absolutely anything **to find out what's underneath those bangs of his. Each day, one person gets to have their turn. I will be the 'judge'. I will accompany you or watch you while you do whatever you can to see it. So basically, I'll be living here for a while."

"Why can't one of us just supervise each other?" Levi questioned.

"Because who knows if any one of you will be cheating by lying that you saw Bel's eyes."

"O-oh..."

"I'll join. We don't have any missions lately, so I'm bored. I also want to see those chinky eyes of the fake prince."

"For the money..."

"This sounds really fun~ I'll participate too, Tsu-chan~"

"VOII! I'LL JOIN TOO! I NEED TO SETTLE THINGS WITH THAT TRASH!"

"I'm not going to join. It sounds stupid." Tsuna looked at Levi who refused to participate in this little activity.

"Oh? Are you afraid of losing?" Levi twitched.

"No-"

"What would Xanxus say when he finds out that his right hand man can't even handle something as simple as this?" Tsuna smirked while Levi's eyes widened.

"Boss wouldn't-"

"Xanxus would be so disappointed in you." That was the final blow.

"B-Boss... For Boss, I will participate in this charade of yours..." Tsuna smiled widely.

_'That means I get to stay in the Varia mansion! A break from paperwork for me!'_

"Good." The remaining people who were watching the scene inwardly shivered.

_'Do not underestimate the Vongola Decimo...' _they all thought.

"So how are we going to decide the order in which we're going?" Fran asked.

"We'll draw straws! Each straw will have a number on them. The number represents the order in which you're going." Squalo, Levi, Mammon, Lussuria, and Fran listened without any questions. They didn't want to Tsuna's sharp tongue to lash out on them. After all, his tutor was the infamous hit man, Reborn.

"Muu. I got first." Mammon smiled behind the hood that covered his face. There's no way he would let this opportunity in making money get away.

"I'm second," Levi said roughly.

"Oh my~ I'm going third."

"Fourth," Fran said in his usual expressionless face.

"So that means Squalo is going last." In the meantime, Squalo didn't like the arrangement. At all.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I GOING LAS-" Squalo was interrupted by the voice of a person who would soon have some 'special' experiences.

"Ushishishi. The Prince is back. Who missed me?" Speak of the devil. All eyes were at Bel who was smiling maniacally.

Let the game begin.

* * *

**A/N:**** Phew! Done with this! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm also free to any of your ideas pertaining to what the Varia should do against Bel. Be as evil as you want. ;D**

******And don't take what Fran said about Bel's eyes to heart. It's because I'm also Asian and I have chinky eyes too. Not that I'm saying all Asians have chinky eyes. My fellow Asian friend has HUGE eyes. They actually kind of creepy me out. LOL. To those who can guess what happened to Squalo's hair, you deserve a cookie. xD**

**Review please? The reviews will determine the outcome of this story, literally. And I don't know if I should continue this story. The only way I know if I should continue this is when you review because the fav and alerts don't really tell me the extent of how much you like the story. So again, review please? xD**


End file.
